Famous Last Words
by dixiegurlUNC
Summary: Don is frustrated with a case and takes it out on Charlie. Then the man that Don is hunting kidnaps Charlie. Will the last thing Don said to Charlie be the last thing he says to him ever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not my characters...expect for one but you'll meet him later.

My first fanfiction...little scary. I'm not so good at that taking the ideas from my head and putting them on paper thing. So read and review and be brutally honest!

Chapter 1

Agent Donald Eppes had never had a more frustrating case in his career. Three weeks chasing dead ends and this guy always changing direction leaving his team out to hang looking inept and slow. And Charlie was not helping his mood.

"Don, it isn't there!" Charlie felt like he was talking in circles. Don heaved a sign and rubbed his eyes. He felt like punching something.

Clenching his hands he looked up at his younger brother, "Charlie there has to be something there. This guy…he…there has to be a pattern or a system of patterns or something!" Charlie felt as frustrated as his older brother but knew that shouting about patterns that should be there would not make them appear. Either the guy they were chasing was very cunning or very stupid. Too stupid to realize that he is changing direction and leaving the FBI out to dry, it was just simply something he did without meaning. Charlie had tried to explain this to Don, which just infuriated the experienced agent even more.

"Charlie," Don started, "This guy is not some simpleton who by chance mixes up his mo. This guy is a smart, sharp, meticulous, particul…the profilers says this guy is intelligent. Extremely high IQ."  
"You know Donald," Larry started in, "as I am sure that Charles has explained to you before that having a low IQ _and_ having a high IQ are both abnormal. It is not uncommon for people in both fields to display similar attributes or characteristics…

"Shut up Larry!" Don didn't think he could stand to listen to Larry ramble in that annoying voice of his. He can never just say something he has to ramble on and on.

"Don," Charlie said quite simply.

Don rounded on him, "No Charlie," he started. "I will not calm down. This guy is showing us up, he is making my team look stupid, he is hurting innocent people and we can't stop him."

"Don"

"Charlie, you told me one time that there are numbers in everything, that everything can be laid out into a solvable equation. And now you're telling me that you can't solve this problem."

Charlie put his hands up trying to calm his brother, "Don, any equation is solvable as long as you have all the variables and factors. With this guy we don't have every variable, we're missing something." Don's frustration was growing deeper, he could actually feel his blood pressure rising. The fact that Charlie was staying calm and did not appear to be bothered at all by this case annoyed the hell out of him. Then Don did something that he rarely allowed to happen to him, he let his emotion get the best of him. Grabbing the stack of papers Charlie and Larry had been using to work on the problem he threw them out the window.

"Don!"

"Oh shut up! It's not like those papers held any answers Charlie. All they did is tell me what I already know about this guy. Hell what good are you to me if you can't stop this guy!" With that he turned and stormed out of the house. Charlie stood rooted to the floor staring at the door that Don had just slammed in his face. Larry shifted uncomfortable in his seat wanting at that moment to be anywhere else but there. He knew Don was somewhat of a hero in Charlie's eyes, always had been. Larry watched Charlie carefully for a minute.

Charlie stared at the door for a moment and then heaved a sign of his own. Shaking his head he turned toward Larry, "Let's go get those papers and see if we can get it back in some order." Larry nodded and rose from his seat to head outside with Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not my characters!

Chapter 2

Larry clapped his hands together and looked at Charlie. "Sorry pal," he said, "but I've got an advisor meeting in an hour. I've got to get back to the office."

Charlie nodded his head, "Don't worry about it. Thanks for your help Larry."

Larry hesitated, Charlie definitely looked more tired than he had seen him look in a long time. "Charlie…you ok?"

Again Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah I'm fine. This case is just getting to everyone. I'm as frustrated as Don is but one of us has to keep their head."

Larry chuckled, "Indeed." He rose from his chair and gathered his things. Snapping his briefcase shut he headed for the door. He turned at looked at Charlie one more time, "You want me to come back afterwards to continue looking at this stuff. There has to be angle we haven't looked at."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "Just call me and I'll tell you whether or not you need to come back." Larry nodded and walked out the door. When the door shut Charlie threw down his pencil and rubbed at his face. His eyes where so tired of looking at these numbers. Despite what he told Don he knew that the profilers had to be right…this guy was smart, incredible smart.

_But even smart guys have to have a downfall. There has to be something here._

He stared down at the papers and for the first time in his life he felt like he was looking at a foreign language.

_I've got to take a break. Fresh eyes see better than tired ones._

But before he could get up someone grabbed him from behind.

"WHAT THA"

Something was pushed over his mouth and he couldn't get away from it. His arms were pinned to his sides and someone was holding his head. He recognized the sickly sweet smell.

_Don't breathe it in. Don't breathe it in. Don't breathe…shit._

Charlie knew there was no getting out of it. Each breath pulled the drug into his system burning his throat and his lungs. His vision became tunneled till all he could see was a point in the room straight in front. Fighting the fog that was coming over him he was bound to stay conscious. But a few seconds later he lost that fight too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not my characters!

Chapter 3

Don didn't go straight back to the office. He knew he had to calm down and get control of his emotions before he walked back in. He aimlessly drove through the hills for an hour or so before he realized how long it had been. Turning towards the office he reached for his cell phone.

"Sinclair," said the crisp voice on the other end of the line.

"David, is there anything new?"

"No. All the records were a dead end. All the information in them is fake information leading to fake bank accounts, fake real estate, fake…"

"I get the picture David."

"Anyway, where are you?"

"I'm on my way back into the office. I just came from the house."

"What did Charlie have to say." Don could hear the pick up in David's voice. Charlie always has an answer for them or something information that helps them out, but not this time.

"Nothing."

"Nothing," David voice registered surprise.

"Nothing. Something about a missing variable…I don't know we just spent the whole time going in circles look I'll be in, in a minute."

"Ok."

Don hung up the phone and was not oblivious to the defeat he heard in David's voice. There had been guys like this before there were guys like this everyday who eluded the FBI for years. But it had never happened to Don's team before and he didn't like it.

Walking into the office all the members of his team were hunched over desks or staring at computer screens. They all showed the tension and frustration in their bodies and faces. David and Terry looked up as Don approached them.

"So everything was a dead end?" he asked them.

Terry nodded her head, "This guy is too smart for us. Look at this." She grabbed a file. "This is a bank account set up in New York. All this information is fake but this guy didn't just create a fake name and social and what not." She grabbed another file, "He created a whole fake life."

Don looked through the file not sure what he was looking at. There were school records, immunization records, and doctor files. He looked up at Terry, "All of this is fake."

"Every last thing, these people never existed anywhere but this guy mind and then he made them real."

Don gave the file back to Terry and turned to look at the board that mapped out the developments they had followed and the dead ends that they found. While he had calmed down and didn't feel his blood pressure rising anymore he now felt a whole new sensation…defeat. A feeling he did not like having while working on a case.

"Don." He turned and saw one of the FBI financial accountants approaching him. "These files may be fakes but we think we have found a number sequence or pattern. Charlie needs to look at these."

Don scowled, "Alright." The accountant went back to her desk but Terry and David exchanged a look. Don had a look of obvious displeasure on his face but didn't hesitate in reaching for his phone. He punched in Charlie's number and hit Send. Looking up he caught the looks on his partner's faces.

"What?" he asked defensively. Terry and David said nothing and went back to their discussion.

After two rings the phone picked up but it wasn't Charlie who answered.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Not my characters...except for the evil dude.

Thanks to those that read and reviewed my story. Writing is such a personal thing to me so it is hard for me to put my work out there. Here is a couple of more chapters for you folks.

Chapter 4

"Agent Eppes, how good of you to call."  
Don felt frozen to the floor. The voice that answered the phone was cold, calm, and calculating. It made his blood freeze.

"Who is this?" Don asked.

At the question and the sound of the sudden edge to Don's voice David and Terry heads snapped up from their work. Don was tight with tension; every fiber of his body was on alert. Instinct, training and experience told him something was not right. Terry snapped her fingers at a younger agent to hand her a recorder.

"This is a friend of Charlie's," the voice told him.

"Where is Charlie?" Don asked him.

"Oh Charlie," the voice said with a bit of amusement to it, "he is unavailable at the moment."

"Why is Charlie unavailable."

The voice laughed. Don felt his blood pressure rising again. Terry heard the laughter coming out of Don's phone and saw the muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Oh, Agent Eppes you sure to have a lot of questions. Yes, questions, question…

but not any answers, am I right?"

Don couldn't breath. With that question, what he had feared had been confirmed. He felt a whole new feeling for the first time during the whole case. He wasn't frustrated, angry, or upset…he just felt defeated.

Don took a deep breath, "Why is Charlie unavailable?"

"Still with the questions!" the voice exclaimed. "You have figured out whom you are talking to have you not?"  
"Yes."

"Good, good. Smart…like your brother. But not as smart as your brother."

"Can I talk to Charlie?" Don asked.

"Oh hold on," then the voice sounded muffled as if he had turned his head. "Charlie! Charlie…no sorry he is, um, a little tied up at the moment."

Don clenched his teeth, "Tied up where."

The voice just laughed and laughed. Don knew the question sounded ludicrous, but it often is the simplest question that gets the answer. "Now Agent Eppes, I can't give away all the answers in the first phone call. Goodbye."

With that the call was over. Don looked at David and Terry. He realized that the whole office was watching with bated breath.

"He has Charlie."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not my people, yada yada yada

Chapter 5

Charlie groaned and tried to lift his head. It weighed down like a bowling ball. Charlie finally got his eyes open and threw his head up with an effort. His eyes were out of focus, he blinked a few times as his vision came into focus. He was in a room with one door and one window. He was handcuffed to a table leg. There were two men standing next to a chalkboard talking. They turned and noticed when Charlie came too.

One man nodded to the other who turn and walked out of the room. The man who remained turned and gave Charlie a smile. The smile froze Charlie it was cold and cruel.

"Nice of you to join us Charlie."

His voice matched his smile and made Charlie shiver.

"Where am I," Charlie croaked out.

"Easy," the man told him, "don't force it. You body needs a moment to recover." The other man returned with a bottle of water. "And to answer your question you are a guest in my house."

Charlie looked at the man for a moment. After a second he tilted his head with an inquiring look on his face. The man waited patiently as if suspecting this.

"It's you," Charlie whispered. The man smiled and took the water from the other guy. He walked over to Charlie and knelt down next to him. He opened the bottle and held it up to Charlie's face. Charlie jerked his head back.

"Now Charlie, you need some liquids in you after being sedated. I promise you that this is plain old water, nothing more."

Charlie glared at the man, "Charlie," he said. Finally Charlie relented and allowed the man to pour the liquid into his mouth. After drinking it up his head started to clear and he felt more awake.

"Why…what…how did…who are you!" Charlie finally decided on the question he wanted to ask. The man looked at Charlie like he was a little child.

"Now, now Charlie, you are full of questions," he leaned down so he was looking Charlie in the eyes, "Just like your brother."

The statement hung in the air for a moment. Charlie felt his breath catch, "What"

The man cut him off, "Charlie, don't get yourself all worked up. I've done nothing to your brother. I simply had a little chat with him. I do have to say that you figured it out a lot quicker than he did."

Charlie was really starting to dislike this man. He glared up at him, "I bet Don didn't have too much trouble."

"You didn't answer my question."

The man gave him a calculating look, "My name is Jim."

The name surprised Charlie almost wanted to make him laugh. Such a normal name for such a brilliant mastermind. Jim seemed to read Charlie's mind.

"Alright, my full name is James Nathaniel Albright, the fourth, but that is such a serious name. It is a lot like your own name Charles," he said with a crooked smile. "Charles is such an adult name for a genius who looks younger than most of his students and still doesn't drive."

Charlie was getting tired of this guy and all of his talk. "Why am I here?" he demanded to know.

Jim turned and arched an eyebrow, "Like I told your brother, I cannot give all the answers away at the first meeting. Now I've got to get going." He turned and snapped his fingers at the guy who brought in the water. "We are going to give you a chance to stretch your arms a bit but," he said as the guy tapped his gun against Charlie's head, "Do not be getting any ideas."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, except for the evil guy. Also, I created Miller for this chapter. I needed a character who was above Don, Terry, and David and I haven't seen one in any of the episodes yet. BUT I haven't caught all of season one so if there is one than I am a bad Numb3rs fan, just don't hate me please.

Ok, sorry about taking so many days to get the next couple of chapters up. I had to go back to school and spent two days moving and unpacking and all the glorious chores that come with moving into the dorms.

Chapter 6

Miller charged into the office, "How did this happen. How did he know who was working the case. And who did he get." They were statements not questions. Terry exchanged a look with David.

"We don't know and Charlie," she answered him.

The FBI boss stopped and looked at her, "Charlie?" He glanced at Don who was talking on the phone and had not acknowledged his presence yet. "Oh."

Terry eyed the man, "Does that change something?"

He scowled, "No, but when I was told it was someone of the team I just assumed it was an agent." He turned to David, "Have we established a timeline?"

David gestured toward Don, "That's what we are working on now. Don is talking to Charlie's associate Dr. Fleinhardt now, he talked to some of Charlie's students that have him as an advisor to see who he might of met with over the last couple of days. We know he was taken sometime after lunch because Don met with him about 1 this afternoon."

Miller gave a nod to indicate the good work done so far. He walked up to Terry who was putting what of the timeline they had on the white board. Standing close he spoke under his breath, "Should Don be working on this case?"

Terry looked at her bosses' face, "He seems to be handling it well. Like he would any other case, I think it is keeping him calm."

Miller arched an eyebrow, "We can't be his therapy for dealing with this."

Terry fixed him with a stare, "He's the contact." With that Miller shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the room. Don hung up the phone.

"Ok," he said to Terry, "Larry said that he was with him for about an hour after I left, he had to leave for an advisor meeting. He said that Charlie told him to call him when he was done and that he would tell him if needed Larry to come back to help him some more with the work."

"What work," Miller demanded.

Don signed, "The work on this guy we're tracking down. I've got an agent escorting Larry from CalSci now to bring him here."

David broke in, "Can he look at those papers?"

Don shrugged, "I don't know. He is a physicist, but he can definitely help us with what he and Charlie have come up with already and maybe keep working on it."

"How did the target contact us?" Miller asked.

"I called him," Don told him. Miller arched his eyebrow, crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. Don sighed, "The accountants found some patterns in the fake bank accounts that they couldn't explain. I called Charlie to tell him to come to the office and the target answered his phone."

"Did you get anything out of him?"

"No"

Miller blew out a sigh of exasperation; they got this guy on the phone and _still _didn't get anything out of him.

"What's the mark?"

Terry answered for Don, "Larry left the house at 2:30 and Don called him at 3:00. So we are looking at a small window."

Miller nodded, _some good news at least_. "What's the course of action."

"While we are wait for his phone call Don, Terry and I are going to join the scene investigators at the house," David told him.

"Wait for his phone call! We know he is calling back?"

Don answered that one. "The last thing he told me is that he couldn't give away all the answers in the first phone call.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own I just write about them

Chapter 7

Don got into his suburban as Terry climbed into the other side. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Terry," he said with a warning tone to his voice.

"Don!" she retorted, "We are working on the most frustrating case of our careers and heading to a crime scene, which happens to be the house _you_ grew up in, and tell _your_ father that _your_ brother is a kidnapping victim."

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure about that?"

Don looked Terry in the eyes, "Yes." Terry let it go and they rode in silence for a few blocks before Terry spoke again.

"Don."

"What," he asked becoming aggravated.

"What was that look for?"

Don shot her a questioning look, "What look?"

"Back in the office," she said. "When the accountant told you that they needed Charlie to come in and look at the papers you had a look of…disgust on your face."  
Don shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "It was nothing."

"Don, if…"

"Terry," he cut her off. "It was nothing."

"Don…"

"It is not important to the case," Don cut her off again.

"How can you know that?"

"I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Chapter 8

Charlie had been pacing the room for he didn't know how long. As soon as he heard the lock in the door turn he jumped up from his spot on the floor. Not a good idea considering he had been come out of state drug induced of unconsciousness. When the room stopped spinning he slowly let go of the table and grabbed the water bottle that had been left on the floor. He chugged some more water which helped clear his head some more and gave him steadier legs.

He worked over the room but found nothing, just a window that was not going to open and a locked door. He pushed his luck when he tried the door handle and was met with some pounding from the other side.

That is when he took up the pacing. The sun was going down and it was dark outside when Jim returned. The same man that had been there before advanced into the room ahead of Jim, but this time he had a friend. With their guns pointed at Charlie they forced him into a chair that one of them had carried in. The new man kept his gun trained on Charlie while the old one handcuffed him to the chair.

Jim turned toward him with that cold smile, "I believe that the last question you asked me was why are you here. Well, Charlie you are here to help me with my little project."

Charlie was trying to will himself to not show any emotions. He _really_ did not like this guy. There was something about this man that just made you very uncomfortable.

When Charlie didn't respond to Jim's statement he continued, "As I am sure you know Charlie, having been a consultant on the case, the FBI is having a time with me. Embezzlement from large companies, fraud, fake documents…all from people that don't exist because I create them. But the companies believe that these people are real and look extensively for them, others take the fall…I love being me."

Jim stopped for moment in self-glory, lost in his thoughts of how great a man he was to accomplish such things. "Of course Charlie, you'll know what has kept the FBI guessing."

Charlie glared up at the man, "The companies are different areas of the market. Breaking into one and creating a false employee to embezzle from is an accomplishment in itself…but to do it in all areas of the market is…"

"Genius."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "In a word," he said begrudgingly. He sighed, "Not to mention that you don't use the same method in each case. The different patterns and theorioms that you use are confusing."

Jim clapped his hands together obviously pleased. "Yes, yes, one of my greatest epiphanies. Now I'm not trying to sound immodest here Charlie, just factual. I do have a bit than higher average IQ, much like you. But unlike you I'm not broad-minded in my abilities. I'm more specialized. I knew that would get me caught; consultants, accountants, profilers, etc., etc. would all be able to narrow down the problem and find me. Then it came to me. Say Charlie, have you been hearing any interesting news in the world of mathematics."

_This guy is crazy_, Charlie thought as he shook his head.

"OH come on!" Jim bounced on the balls of his feet. Waving his arms like he was hopping to take off he started pacing, "Think about it!"

_This guy is a lunatic. _Flashes of John Nash, one of the most brilliant mathematic minds who lost it to the voices in his head, went through Charlie's mind.

Jim got down in Charlie's face, "Stop shaking your head and THINK!"

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to go through any news that had come his way.

_New theories, the solving a millennium problem, a winner of some great…wait._ Charlie looked up at Jim with a stricken look.

"Four months ago…Willard Albright, never showed up to accept his award from the President. They said it was medical problems and the President presented it to his daughter." Jim's head bobbed up and down excitedly. "And then a professor in Maine stopped showing up for class, then a high school teacher, and…"

"And a consultant for NASA!" Jim finished off excitedly.

Charlie shook his head almost at a loss for words. He looked up at Jim horror-stricken, "It's the missing variable."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters do not belong to me. Jim is mine though.

By the way thanks to all who have read my story and very much thanks for the reviews. They are encouraging. Sorry if it had been a while since an update. I try not to wait to long cause I read other stories here and it drives me up the wall when someone doesn't update and leaves you hanging for a couple of months.

P.S. This story is going to be a LOT longer than I originally anticipated, when you move it from your head to paper it just seems to grow.

Chapter 9

Don felt a peculiar sensation sweep up his spine as he entered his house.

_Charlie's house_, he thought to himself. He shook his head slightly; he still couldn't believe that his brother had bought the house from his dad. But now it was a crime scene. It wasn't the house where he had grown up. Not the house where he had fallen down and scraped his knees, learned to ride a bike, harassed his parents as a teenager, but a crime scene relevant to an ongoing, active case.

Terry voice broke into his thoughts as she asked the lead investigator what they had found.

"No fingerprints, no forced entry, the desk looks array but my guess is it always looks that way," he said with a glance toward Don. Don nodded curtly not looking the guy in the face. The investigator sighed, "The only sign of disturbance that we found was the desk chair overturned." He pointed towards the desk, Terry and Don moved forward. The chair was flipped overjust like someone had stood up to fast.

Terry turned toward Don, "I don't get it." He looked up at her. "Why do you take the trouble to not leave fingerprints if you're going to be in contact."

"Because we may be in contact with him but we still don't know who he is," Don answered her wearily. Terry stole a glance at Don. His whole demeanor had changed when they had entered the house. He stood like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders; he looked defeated. Terry didn't like to see any agent looking like Don did right now. She didn't see it that often; she wished she would never have to see it.

"Leave it alone Terry," Don said, "I'm fine."

Terry gave him an incredulous look, "I didn't say anything."

Don just looked at her, _Yeah but you were thinking it._ But he left it alone.

"Don," David called softly.

"Yeah," Don answered back.

"Your father just pulled into the driveway."

_Great._ Don heaved a sigh and Terry noticed his shoulder sag even more.

"Don," she said, "Do you want me…"

"No."

There was no more discussion to it; Don would be the one to tell his father. He straighten his back and tried not to look as defeated as he felt. He turned and walked into the kitchen where he knew an agent would be leading his father.

"NO I will NOT calm down! You tell me what is going here! This is my house and I demand some answers!" Alan was trying to shove the agents blocking him from the rest of the house out of his way. "I will find out what is going on here! Someone is going to tell me NOW!"

"Dad," Don said softly, "Technically this isn't your house, but I will tell you what is going on."

When Alan saw Don he felt like one of his worst fears has just come true. As a parent this fear is ever present in the back of your mind; never overwhelming or consuming but there it is a constant nag. The fear that something will happen to your child, that they will go before you do. Alan had seen that happen with one of his friends and as hard as it was to lose his wife to watch his friend go through the loss of a child made him pray hard every night that it never happened to him.

Alan sank into one of the kitchen chairs, "Oh Donnie, no, no, no. Don't tell me, I don't want to hear it."

Don was confused for a moment and then it hit him what was going through his father's mind. Sitting down quickly in the chair in front of his dad he grabbed his hands, "Dad, No."

The firmness in Don's voice made Alan sit up and listen, "Dad, no," he repeated. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Charlie has been…" Don faltered, he had been saying it in his mind but speaking the words, telling his father that Charlie had been kidnapped made it so real. "Charlie's been kidnapped."

Alan froze in his seat. _Charlie? Kidnapped? Who? Why?_

"Why Donnie," he asked his eldest, "Why would someone want to take Charlie?"

"We believe that Charlie has been taken by the target of our current case."

Alan looked confused, "But why Donnie?"

Don shook his head, "We don't know."

"Who is this guy?"

"We don't know."  
"Well what do you know!"

Don braced himself. He had has so many victims families lash out at him and blame him and accuse him of not doing his job. But the victim had never before been his brother.

"What we know," Don started, "is that Larry left the house around 2:30. At 3:00 I called Charlie to ask him to come into the office. That is when we had first contact with the kidnapper. Confirming that he had Charlie we sent scene investigators to the house and started working on a timeline." Don sighed and leaned back in his chair, "And that is it."

Alan drilled Don with a look, "You say you had first contact with the kidnapper. What makes you so sure that it wasn't the last contact that you are going to have with him?"

"His choice of words told me that he plans on speaking with me again."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, except for Jimmy Boy there.

Chapter 10

"It's the missing variable."

Charlie was stunned. This man was not cunning or calculative or a mastermind, he was evil; pure and simple evil. "You've been using other mathematicians to do the work!"

Jim nodded his head simply, "Yes." Walking close to Charlie he leaned over close, "And just when the FBI got too close, I switched the mathematicians, switched the methods, and the FBI have to start all over."

Charlie's plan to not show any emotion was not working too well he knew. Unadulterated fear shown in his eyes, his throat felt like it was swelling shut, his chest was rising and falling rapidly. But as scared as he was he also felt resolve; resolve to survive this lunatic and make sure he got caught and punished. Forcing his mouth to work again his voice came out shaky but strong, "Where are they now?"

"Oh Charlie, don't you worry, they were reunited with their families. I don't want to rob the world of some of its great mathematical minds," Jim told him. Then he sighed, "But of course they weren't released without any damage. Couldn't let them go telling the police where and who I was."

He turned and faced Charlie, "No, unfortunately I had to give them each a cocktail of drugs. This caused some physical as well as mental problem for a while. But they will recover with no lasting terminal damage. But of course once they have recovered they won't be able to remember which memories are real and which were hallucinations and they will push them all into the 'I went crazy for a while file.'

Charlie heard all this but it was like through a fog. He was lost in his thoughts.

_You evil, sadistic, son of a bitch, crazy lunatic. Were you dropped on your head several hundred times as a baby? Well damn it if you think you are going to use me in your little scheme_

Charlie glared up at Jim He felt his heart pumping fast his blood racing, for the first time in his life he felt as if he could actually be capable of beating someone to a bloody pulp. He now understood why Don would get so irritated with him for not getting angry when another lead panned out.

Jim was not oblivious to the obvious hate coming his way from Charlie. He turned toward the chalkboard that he had been pacing in front of since entering the room. "I suggest you get yourself under control, Professor Eppes. Because I would now like to inform you of why you are here."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of Numb3rs are not belonging to me.

Sorry guys this is not my best work. My muse left me during this chapter so if this chapter seems kind of sucky that is why.

Chapter 11

Don left his father with a counselor, a special agent whose job it was to offer up comforting words that usually fell on deaf ears. Walking back into the den David approached him.

"Don," he started, "we need you to tell us what the scene looked like when you left." Don winced internally at the use of the word scene. This was not the den in the house he grew up in but the scene of an investigation.

_Get use to it Don, you have to be in your head for this._

Looking around he pointed to the desk, "Those papers where, uh, outside."

Terry arched an eyebrow, "Outside?"

Don nodded, "Other than that it all looks the same."

"Don," Terry pushed, "why were those papers outside?"

Don scowled but didn't shy away from the question. "I threw them out the window. I got frustrated with the answers, or rather lack of answers I was getting from Larry and Charlie and threw the papers out the window."

Terry looked hard at her partner but David seemed to ignore it. "Larry already told us that he and Charlie went out and gathered the papers." Terry gave David a surprised look. Don saw the look, he had seen the look she had given him after he admitted to losing his cool, and he was trying to ignore her altogether.

"Has Larry been able to answer any questions?" Don asked David.

David shook his head, "I don't know. When he got there I asked him about the last time he saw Charlie and what they were doing. I left when he started working with the accountants." He took a look at his watch, "Don, we are done here. It's time to get back to the office."

Don nodded, "How many agents are being left at the house?"

Terry answered, "Three, not counting the counselor and the shadow your dad is going to have from now until we get Charlie back."

Don turned and headed back into the kitchen. Alan was still sitting at the table staring off into space. The counselor was setting a glass of water in front of him. She was use to parents being determined to not be comforted; all Alan needed was some time.

"Dad," Don started bringing Alan out of his revere, "We are heading back to the office. There are going to be agents placed at the house and Cathy is going to stay with you."

Alan looked at the counselor, "You can take her with you." Don had to smile; his dad had always been stubborn.

"No Dad," Don replied, "Cathy is going to stay just a little while. Ok?"  
Alan shot a glare in Cathy's direction, "Whatever."  
Don clapped his dad on the shoulder and turned to leave, but Alan grabbed his arm.

"Bring him home Donnie, bring him home."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Characters don't belong to me.

Chapter 12

Jim was talking and Charlie was hearing every word. But that didn't mean he was going to take instructions. When Jim finished he turned and looked at Charlie, "Is that clear?"

Charlie gave Jim a fierce look, "I am not going to do it."

Jim laughed vigorously, "Funny boy, Charlie. Don't think that you are the only one to tell me that you aren't going to help me. They all refused but in the end they all saw that it was in their best interest to help me."

"Oh right, ending up a drooling mess in the hospital is in their best interest?"

Jim shook his head, "Charlie, you are very naïve about some things. You know it, your brother points it out to you all the time after an especially tough case." Charlie tensed up at the mention of his brother. "Yes, I know that you have been consulting on cases for the FBI. Charlie, please, I did not pick you because you were the consultant working on my case, well not at right off."

The admission surprised Charlie. He had assumed that the reason he had chosen was because and only because he was the consultant working with the FBI to track this guy.

Jim smiled the smallest of smiles and nodded his head, "Charlie I had you pegged five months ago. I research and keep my eyes and ears open to see and hear things about mathematicians in every field who do good things. You won that award from Harvard, that put you on my radar."

Chills ran up and down Charlie's spine, he felt like he was falling down a spiraling hole. His breathing was fast and uneven. The fact that this man had been tracking him for five months chilled him to the core.

"Charlie, Charlie?" Charlie realized that Jim was still talking to him. Once Jim was sure he had his attention again he continued, "As I was saying after you won the award I started researching you, very accomplished. I found out that you had been doing some consulting for the NSA, the CDC, and the FBI. I wondered if there was some connection between you and Agent Donald Eppes."

Charlie felt the walls closing in on him. His breathing was become faster and shallower. The chills that had been running up and down his spine had turned off. He felt the heat rising in his face. Next thing he knew his face was soaking, water dripping onto his chest and lap.

He looked up to see Jim standing over him screwing the top back onto a water bottle. Jim dared to have a look of concern on his face.

"You need to calm down Charlie. I don't want you going into full panic attack mode," his lips curled into a sneer, "After all the hospital is to far away."

"Anyway, you seem better. Now where was I?" Jim turned and looked into space for a moment.

"Oh yes," he turned back to Charlie, "I was wondering if there was a connection between the great mathematician, Dr. Charlie Eppes, and the FBI Agent Donald Eppes. And low and behold, there is. And then I discovered that not only was there a connection…but baby brother was helping his big brother with his cases."

Charlie did not know how much more his emotions could take; the roller coaster they had been on in the last ten minutes alone was enough to do him in. He had gone from near full-blown panic attack to growing rage in a couple of minutes.

"And," Jim continued pulling Charlie's cell phone out of his breast pocket, "I think it is time we give big brother a ring."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don, Charlie, Terry, David, Alan, etc. They don't belong to me but to someone over at CBS

Chapter 13

Terry and Don walked out to their vehicle. Don headed for the driver's side but Terry stopped him with a hand. He looked down at her and she merely shook her head and put out her hand for the keys.

_I don't care anymore. I too tired at this moment,_ Don thought as he dropped the keys into Terry's hand. His complacently was not lost on Terry. She watched him walk to the other side of the car with a weary eye.

Don got into the passenger seat and leaned his head back against the headrest closing his eyes. He could feel Terry watching him.

"Terry are you going to start the car or are we going to sit here all night."

"Don," Terry began tentatively, "Do you…"

"Terry start the car."

Terry knew that tone in her partner's voice. There were times you just don't push it. She started the car and pulled out into the street. They rode in an uncomfortable silence for three blocks when the shrill ring of Don's phone broke the silence.

Of course it wasn't really Don's phone. Don's phone was sitting in a monitoring room back at the office. Hooked up to be tracked in case the suspect called back. The calls coming into Don's phone were automatically forwarded the cell phone he was given to carry.

Don sat straight up in his seat and grabbed the phone.

"Eppes."

That cold voice filled the phone line again, "Agent Eppes. So glad I could reach you, your assistant is needed."

Don's voice was hard, "What assistance do you need from me." It was a statement not a question. Don was not going to bargain with this man.

Terry kept driving keeping her eyes on the road but the rest of her was tight with tension. She was straining her ears to try to hear the other end of the conversation. She glanced at Don quickly and saw that his knuckles were white on the phone he was holding.

Jim heaved a sigh, "Your brother has decided that he is not going to cooperate with me." Terry heard the hitch in Don's breathing. "Now Don you know as well as I do that it _is_ Charlie's best interest to play nice."

Terry stole another look at Don and thought that his hand was going break with the pressure he was applying to the phone.

"Now Don I _do not _want to have to hurt your brother, Really! I'm not that mean of a man. But you need to explain the situation to him. Can you do that?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not my people; i just write about them.

Chapter 14

Charlie was struggling against the arm wrapped around his neck. When Jim had started to dial Don's number his crony had come up from behind Charlie and gripped him in a headlock. He was holding on tight enough to make it hard to breath, but not enough to make Charlie pass out. Charlie knew this was on purpose.

_You sick son-of-a-bitch, bastard! How dare you! Leave Don and Dad out of this!_

Then Jim started talking; Charlie stopped struggling as hard against his capture and listened.

"Agent Eppes. So glad I could reach you, your assistant is needed."

"Your brother has decided that he is not going to cooperate with me."

_SON OF A BITCH!_

Charlie had never wished harder in his life that the term, "if looks could kill," could be true.

_That is it. I'm done being scared of this guy, of the situation, do what you will to me. You can't keep doing what you are doing forever, I won't let you._

But you need to explain the situation to him. Can you do that?"

Jim smiled, "That is great Agent Eppes. Really great. Hold on for a moment."

Jim put the phone up to Charlie's ear, "**Go ahead Agent Eppes**."

"Charlie?"

Jim nodded at the guy holding Charlie and he let go just enough to allow Charlie to grunt back at Don.

Sitting on the other end Don could hear Charlie gasping for his breath and heard the strangled response to him.

_Bastard what are you doing to him?_

Charlie heard Don's voice continued, "Charlie, look you are going to be ok. Just don't piss this guy off."

_I can't do that Don._

"I know that isn't what you want to hear," Don answered back as if reading Charlie's thoughts. "But Charlie you have to trust us in this situation. Just do what you have to do to stay safe…don't try anything heroic. We WILL find you. Can you just stay safe until then?"

Don waited for what seemed like an eternity waiting for Charlie's response. All of the sudden he heard Charlie take a full, but ragged breath, and knew that whatever had been keeping him from breathing was released.

Charlie almost didn't realize that he could breath for a moment. All he was aware of was the rushing of air into his lungs. He took a couple of ragged breaths and coughed. He looked up at Jim.

"I believe your brother is waiting for an answer Charlie."

Charlie made up his mind.

Don was straining to hear what was being said on the other end of the line. All of the sudden Charlie's strained voice filled the phone.

"_James Nat…"_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own I just write about 'em

Chapter 15

The line went dead.

Don sat frozen.

Terry looked over at her partner and pulled the car over immediately.

"Don? Don, look at me."

Don slowly shifted his gaze to Terry. She saw something in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"Don, what happened?"

Don swallowed and to speak, his mouth didn't seem to work. Finally after working his jaw once or twice he managed to whisper it out, "He told me the name."

Terry was utterly confused, "What?"

"The man was going to let him answer me," Don stopped.

"And…" Terry tried to gently prompt him.

"He…" Don stopped and looked out the window of the vehicle. Terry didn't prompt him this time. Something just stopped her from doing so.

All of the sudden Don seemed to snap out of his stupor. "He is so damn stubborn! I tell him to do something and he has to turn around…Not Pay Attention!"

Terry was trying to make sense out of Don was saying.

"Don, you have got to tell me what happened."

Don leaned back into the seat and sighed. "You heard what I said to him! I told him not to do anything stupid and we would find him and you know what he does?" Terry shook her head. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she did not like.

"He tries to tell me the guy's name!"

Terry was stunned, "What do you mean _tried_ to tell you his name?"

"Well, he only got part of it out before the line went dead."

Terry turned back to the steering wheel and pulled back into traffic cutting off some old lady. She didn't care, she wanted to get back to the office to hear the call for herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters of Charlie, Don, Alan, Terry, David, Larry, etc. They do not belong to me.

Sorry about the wait guys! I went to Mississippi last weekend to help with Hurricane Relief and when I got back I spent the next couple of days trying to catch up on school work. I finally finished this chapter during class yesterday. I'll try to get the next chapter up today as well to make up for the wait. Hope y'all like it.

Chapter 16

_I'm dead._

That was the first thought that ran through Charlie's mind.

He didn't regret what he had done but that didn't stop the fact that his heart was pounding in his throat and his stomach was in knots. He could feel the pulse hammering in his throat.

Jim hadn't looked at him yet. When he realized what Charlie was doing he jerked the phone away while trying to hit the END button. He wasn't sure how much the other end had heard.

He wasn't an idiot.

He knew that the FBI had a trace of the agent brother's phone already.

Charlie looked up at Jim's back. Although he was hunched over his body was extremely tight. He was breathing heavily.

It all happened so fast.

Jim swung around fast and hard smacking Charlie on the side of the face with the cell phone. He hit him so hard that Charlie was knocked over.

The pain switched from his head to his shoulder as it made contact with the floor. There was even more pain as his binding pulled at his wrists and he was held in place in the chair.

Charlie felt disoriented for a few seconds. His head finally stopped spinning and he realized that he was staring directly at Jim's feet. He tried to look up at Jim but his position and his bindings made it to awkward and uncomfortable. So Charlie just looked at his shoes.

He felt a dread of what Jim would do next. Jim moved suddenly and Charlie flinched as he thought as he thought that Jim's foot was coming for his face. But Jim walked by Charlie and out of the room. Charlie heard the two sets of feet walking and then the door slamming.

He let out a breath of air when he heard the lock turning in the door.

On the other side of the door Jim stood clenching and unclenching his hands. His assistant finished locking the door and turned to face his boss uneasily. None of the other mathematicians had ever been so difficult.

Then again Jim had never actually used an outside contact to coerce the man into doing what he wanted. Had it been a mistake to egg on the agent brother on?

_But Jim doesn't make mistakes. Has he gotten lax after so long?_

"Jim," the man began tentatively, "What are you going to do?"

Jim glared at him, "What do you mean what am _I _going to do?"

The man shifted uneasily, "You can't let him get away with what he did."

"I still need him alive Garrett."

"I know that sir."

Jim turned and started walking down the hallway. Garrett followed; did Jim not see the danger of his actions?

"Sir, excuse me, but maybe we should think of moving up to the house in the hills. The Feds had that phone call traced…"

"You know they can't trace the location."

"But they have your name!" Jim pulled up short at this exclamation. He turned and faced the man. "They have your name, at least part of it and how long do you think it will be before they figure out who you are!"

The silence hung in the air as Jim stared at the man. Finally he began to speak, "I have no criminal record. A couple of stupid, childish things I did as a juvenile, but no felony charges. They'll find my name as a mathematician, which will raise a couple of eyebrows and I might get a visit from the FBI. But what are they going to find? A 40-something old math guy doing his meager work."

"How did that meager working mathematician pay for his little more than meager house?"

"This house was built by my mother and father and left to me when they passed. It's true, look it up. Look don't worry"

Jim turned and hit the release button. The wall slid back to open the way for them. Jim and Garrett stepped into the main foyer of the house and after one last look at each other went their separate ways. Behind them the wall slid back into place to hide where they had just come from.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, characters

Chapter 17

Don and Terry walked into their office. David was sitting with two technicians who were listening to the phone call. There were several people in the room, all of whom seemed determined to not meet Don's eye.

Terry walked over to David and tapped one of the techs on the shoulder. After glancing over his shoulder he slipped the headphones off and handed them to her. Terry put them on and David replayed the tape.

Don sat at one of the desks and leaned over putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He mulled over the phone conversations like he had been doing ever since it ended.

**_Charlie, look you are going to be ok. Just don't piss this guy off." _**

_Well he blew that one._

_**But Charlie you have to trust us in this situation. Just do what you have to do to stay safe…don't try anything heroic. We WILL find you. Can you just stay safe until then?"**_

**_Just do what you have to do to stay safe…_**

_**stay safe.**_

_Damn It Charlie! _

"This is what we have," David's voice broke his thoughts. "The first name is James. The second name is just partial. It could be a number of things; Nathan, Nathaniel, Nat…or a last name."

Don simply nodded his head. He felt a fog settling over him. David seemed to be speaking from so far away. Terry noticed that blank look coming into Don's eyes, like a door had shut.

It wasn't lost on David either; he and Terry exchanged a look before he continued. "We got six guys running through the files, running with every name that matches the partial we have."

Don sighed, "Great, that should only take three days."

Terry was about to say something but David cut her off with a look and continued talking. "We have Larry set up with one of our guys and a math professor from Cal Poly Sci that Detriech uses sometimes. His line of math is more in line with what Charlie does."

"Have they found anything new?"

David just shook his head.

Don nodded, "Alright."

"Sir," one of the techs motioned for David. David made he way over and Terry sat down next to Don. He was staring at his hands.

"Don," she spoke softly, "maybe you should…"

Don stood up; Terry stopped and looked up at him. He glanced down at her, "I'm going to talk to Larry."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters of numbers

Chapter 18

Don walked around the corner and saw Larry sitting in the office. It appeared that everyone else was out of the room.

Don's stomach clenched. Larry was there when he had his little blow up.

_It's bad enough that I blew up, but that I had to do it in front of Charlie and Larry._

Don rubbed his forehead. The thought that he could find out how Charlie was feeling after Don left had not passed him. Especially since he left them with such pleasant parting words.

_Oh shut up! It's not like those papers held any answers Charlie. All they did is tell me what I already know about this guy. Hell what good are you to me if you can't stop this guy!_

Don shook his head determined to stop hearing the words over and over again. He was embarrassed, embarrassed that he had lost control, embarrassed to ask the question, embarrassed that they were in this situation.

He had to be honest with himself that he was surprised that Miller had not taken him off the case already.

Don sucked it up and headed into the room. At first Larry didn't look up but finished what he was writing at the moment. He finished and put down his pen and then looked up. He was not expecting Don and at first he was not sure what to say.

Don spoke first, "How are you doing Larry?"

"Um I…I'm…" Larry stopped and got that "Larry" look on his face. "I'm frustrated…and worried."

Don gave a tired smile to Larry's answer. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He looked around the office, "Where is everyone?"

"Uh, well," Larry glanced around, "Mark, one of your agents, was called out for some reason. And then Doctor Wilkins went to the men's room."

Larry looked up at Don, "Don, _how_ are _you_ doing?"

Don just sat there trying to figure out a way to explain how stressed out, tired, worried, scared, and angry he was. Finally he decided to just shrug his shoulders. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Larry," Don's voice broke the silence, "I'm sorry you got pulled into all of this."

Larry shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He hesitated for a moment and then, "Is Charlie alright?"

Don seemed startled by the question. He stopped for a moment, "I can't give you details." He looked over his shoulder, "He did something…that he probably should not have done…" He looked down and saw the stricken look on Larry's face. He clapped a hand on Larry's shoulder, "Don't let yourself get sick with worry, he is alive."

"But he is injuried?"

Don nodded, "Maybe a little. Yeah, most likely."

The door opened scaring both of them. An older man with white hair walked in. He was the spitting image of what is seen as the stereotypical older professor.

He was wearing brown loafers, brown slacks, a tweed jackets and Don would bet that there was a pipe in his briefcase.

"Don," Larry spoke, "This is Doctor Darrell Wilkens, he help another agent of yours I believe."

Doctor Wilkins nodded his head, "Doctor Wilkins, this is Agent Eppes."

Doctor Wilkins shook Don's hand. He made the connection between the Eppes but decided not to comment on it.

Miller opened the door, "Eppes." Don turned to face him, "Come with me."

Don's stomach dropped.

_He is taking me off the case._

Don didn't let his thoughts or emotions show but got up and followed Miller.

Miller didn't say anything until they had gotten to the elevators.

He turned and looked at Don, "Go home."

Don opened his mouth but Miller cut him off, "You have been here since early this morning. The last couple of days were trying not counting the stress of today. You already had one blow up. Go home. David is going to be here until two or three. Then Terry will take over. I don't want to see you until 8:00. Go home, eat something, make sure you dad eats, and then SLEEP."

Don knew that there was no point in arguing. Not that he didn't want to but it would do no good. He did need to check on his dad.

The elevator door opened. Miller motioned for Don to go ahead. Heaving a sigh Don stepped onto the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own em just write about em

SORRY! Here is the new chapter. SO SORRY it took so long, I know I don't like it when people leave you hanging on stories. But here you go hope you like after all the wait.

Chapter 19

Charlie's arms hurt, his neck hurt, his shoulders hurt, his head hurt. The pounding in his temple would not cease. He had been left tied to the chair and when he realized that nobody was coming back he knew he was in trouble. He didn't know how long he had been trying to readjust himself. All he succeeded in doing was causing more pain to his shoulder. So he just lay there. Which just succeeded in giving him even more pain everywhere; it was a lose-lose situation.

Charlie jumped when he heard the lock turning. He felt his pulse starting to pump. The door creaked open and footsteps fell on the floor. Something yanked on Charlie's wrist and he couldn't help but groan with the pain that shot through his body. A few more tugs and bit back groans from Charlie and he was free.

At first he didn't realize what had happened. He rolled out of his chair and laid one the floor. His arms spread out from his body, slowly the feeling came back to his body. He heard noises but they seemed to coming from far away. Scrapes, clinks, and

bumps, all he was really aware of was the feeling of his arms coming back.

The muscles in his neck and back slowly relaxing and the oxygen and blood flowing back to them. As he lay there he realized the footsteps moving around the room where coming close to him. They got near and stopped.

"Dr. Albright wants you to eat something tonight. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Charlie rolled over and looked at the guy with a question in his eyes.

The man raised an eyebrow. "He does need you alive Charlie. Even though I think after that little stunt this afternoon you should have starved for awhile." The man shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, I guess that means he has something better up his sleeve for you."

Charlie closed his eyes and the man laughed. He left and Charlie lay like that for a long time after he was gone.

_Deep breaths Charlie. It isn't like you didn't see it coming. Should you have tried to tell Don?_

Charlie opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

_Should I have told Don? Yes._ Charlie decided firmly that what he had done was the right thing.

Charlie smirked to himself, _Don is gonna kick my ass for doing that. _


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own them i just write about them

Chapter 20

Don pulled into the driveway; he hardly realized he had driven there. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 10:00. Had it really only been eight hours since this all began. Don sat in the car for a few minutes looking at the house. It struck him how normal it looked. Anyone walking by would not realize the house had been a crime scene and combed over by the FBI. They would realize that behind the warm glow of the light seeping of the windows was a distraught father. Don moved slowly out of the car and made his way up to the door. He stopped leaning his head against the frame. He felt stiff and old. Taking a deep breath he straightened his back and opened the door. The agent sitting in an easy chair looked up from his book.

"Hey Don," he said with a look of surprise on his face.

Don nodded his head, "Hey Bill. How is it going here?"

"Been pretty quite last few hours, your father finally kicked the Doc out of the house and promptly threw her card in the trash."

Don expected as much, "Did you…"

"Got five in my pocket," Bill said with a smile. "Anyway ever since your dad has been disappearing into parts of the house and reappearing."

As if on cue Alan walked out of the hallway. "Don, you need dinner." Then he disappeared into the hallway.

Bill glanced at Don with a hint of amusement on his face. He tried to cover it with a cough.

Don shook his head, "Is it just you here?"

Bill shook his head, "I'm the only one inside. There is a watch car and they make a perimeter check every hour. I'm also checking with them every hour."

Don nodded his head, "Get back to your book, I'll deal with him." He pointed toward the kitchen. Bill clapped him on the shoulder and Don headed into the kitchen. His dad was finishing up a sandwich.

Don walked over to him, "Dad, what you doing?"

"I'm finishing your sandwich."

"Have you eaten?"

Alan looked at him, "Well of course I have eaten Don. But I know you haven't so sit."

Don took the stool his father his father pointed at, "Dad I'm really not that hungry."

"Load of manure I'm sure."

"Dad!"

Alan put the sandwich in front of Don. "_Eat."_

Don tried to tell him that he wasn't hungry but Alan wouldn't let him.

"Look, Don," he began, "You have to find your brother. Not Terry or David or some random FBI agent. You. And in order to do that you have to be focused. So you are going to eat dinner, then go shower, then bed. And after a night of sleep you will get up, eat breakfast and go back to finding your brother."

Don stared at the sandwich in front of him, "What if they…"

"Don, if something comes up in the middle of the night than they will call you. Now _Eat!_"

Don slowly picked up the sandwich and began eating. Alan seemed to relax a bit. And went to get Don a drink. Coming back he sat across from Don who was heartily eating his now.

Alan set the drink down and watched Don eat. They sat in silence for a while, Alan watching Don, Don looking anywhere but his dad.

Finally Alan spoke, "Have you…heard from…" Alan fumbled for the word.

Don just nodded. Finally he looked at his father. "Yes. We got a phone call from the…" He searched for the word that would least upset his father, "Uh…kidnapper. He spoke to me for a couple of minutes."

Alan looked up excited, "Did you talk with Charlie?"

Don didn't even hesitate, "No."

Alan looked at Don for a moment, "Did you get enough to eat."

Don nodded.

"Ok, then go shower."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Chapter 21

Don stepped into the shower and let the hot water abuse him. He dropped his head and braced his hands against the shower wall. Hanging his head under the water he wondered if he could just stay in there until all his problems solved themselves. He stood there until he figured his dad would freak out thinking he had drowned. Turning off the water he stepped out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and crossed the hall to his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of FBI sweats and an old tee shirt.

_I'm never going to get any sleep_, he thought looking down at his bed.

But he fell down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Five minutes later Alan looked in and Don was dead to the world. He grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and went in to cover Don up. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his eldest son's forehead. Alan watched him for a couple of minutes and then slowly slipped out of the room.


End file.
